micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Richard-Nixon
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Double-monarchy of Denmark page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 17:06, March 28, 2010 War Please can you not declare war. We are so close to achieving peace, this could ruin all of that. Austenasia 19:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : We can maybe make a deal. What do you have to offer? : -Government of the Double-monarchy of Denmark 19:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I beg your pardon? You joined the war by yourself as an "aggressive nutralist" and you're asking something back for leaving? --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes. We want some of your territory in Austenasia, or else we will never declare peace. --Government of the Double-monarchy of Denmark 09:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) To the "Government" of the "Double-monarchy of Denmark". It is clear by your demands that you are not a serious nation. There is no way that the Austenasian Government will give away any of the Empire to you. In last night's GUM Quorum, Sandus condemned your actions, and Egtavia considered themselves above even getting involved. I am sure that most of the intermicronational community will also condemn your actions, given the chance. I am writing to officially revoke any and all direct or tacit recognition given to the Double-monarchy of Denmark as a sovereign state or nation by the Empire of Austenasia. I would like to ask one last time for you to withdraw your declaration of war. Austenasia 18:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Jonathan, if both parties refuse the declaration, a state is not recognized anymore as a combatant. --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, didn't see that last response they made :/ Austenasia 18:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Since you make such a beg deal out of it, then okay. We shall withdraw our declaration of war, but while laughing. You are so fun, making a big deal out of nothing. Government of the Double-monarchy of Denmark 13:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::"but while laughing" :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 14:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) = :"Your territory"? Who are you talking to? St. Charlie doesn't have territories in Austenasia and if you're referring to Austenasia itself, the "in" is grammatically incorrect. Since the rest of your statement makes just about as much sense as the above sentence, please let me explain this in clear terms, with short sentences and as few syllables as I can. :Your pathetic attempt to wrest land from a sovereign micronation is bound to fail because: :a) You appeared a month ago and have made no more than two serious contacts with other nations :b) "Aggressive" and "Neutral" are opposites, putting them together makes no sense (although I suppose it fits in well with the rest of your proposal) :c) You sound like a little child trying to steal someone else's toys by bullying them :d) No-one is actually taking you seriously :Please stop flaming up wars for no reason other than personal gain, as we have no time for nuisances such as you. --SerCenKing Talk 09:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::First, sorry, i thought it was Austenasia writing to me. ::A: You are right. We appeared a month ago, and dont make much intermicronational contact, since we are the only danish micronation on MicroWiki. ::B:"Agressive" and "PASSIVE" are opposites. ::C: Yes, I am a little child, just like Emperor Esmond III of Austenasia, but still old enough to be political interested. ::D: Is life serious? No. Me and the king founded our country for fun, and because we don't like Denmark. Life is a game. ::Government of the Double-monarchy of Denmark 13:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Then you might consider the fact that there are others that don't actually do it "for fun". You sound like you're entering the war because you're bored. --Cajak [★Admin★] 13:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, don't I? And you cant deny me the fun. Government of the Double-monarchy of Denmark 14:23, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::b) No, "passive" is the opposite of "active". In terms of wars and belligerents, "neutral" and "aggressive" are mutually exclusive. :::::c) That's not my point - I'm not an ageist. My point is: stop this petty squabbling. :::::d) Again, that's not the point. Of course we're all doing this for fun, but if you think what you're doing here is fun you're either deluded or worse. :::::And yes we can deny you fun, by simply not considering you as a serious belligerent. Trust me, you're sounding like a spoilt brat. The sooner you stop this, the least you'll look like one to people. --SerCenKing Talk 14:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::You maybe disrespect me and don't get my humor, but i dont want you to call me a spoiled brat. I draw the line there. :::::When i declared war, it was to show that NOTHING of the Civil War is a serious war, it is a political debate, and nothing else. I only declared "war" to show you what you are doing. You are making a big deal out of a little argument. That is all that I wanted to do, and i hope that you get it now. Government of the Double-monarchy of Denmark 18:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Aggressive Neutralist Wait.. what? --Cajak [★Admin★] 10:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC)